


Stealing Romance

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis share slow dances, and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castoffstarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castoffstarter/gifts).



> "I get away stealing romance  
> I've come by it fairly, it's true  
> There's grace and a smile and a slow dance  
> And you."  
> \- Stealing Romance by The Milk Carton Kids
> 
> Accompanying mix on [tumblr](http://establishedmatriarch.tumblr.com/post/51455170157/download-listen-for-my-dearest-gina-to)

**november 2010**

Everything's a bit of a laugh for them. Harry and Louis have an undisputed closeness that the rest of the X-Factor house can't compete with, it's not unheard of for them to sling an arm over each other's shoulders, when there’s a bit of a ballad.

Dancing for the other contestants backstage during a slow song is a joke to get a rise out of people. Performing for the audience so to speak.

Louis leads Harry with a steady hand, smiling out an, "I'm older. And taller."

Harry hopes he hits a growth spurt. Just to spite him.

True to form however, Harry lets himself be led around. Louis and him putting on posh little faces while they try to maintain the proper positioning for the waltzing they're doing behind the curtains. Elbows up and faces threatening to break into grins.

Until they break and Harry laughs and Louis laughs, setting off a chain reaction of giggles between the two of them. Swaying to the singer on stage, gravitating towards each other, until they're a lot closer than when they started. Normally, they're both a bit pants at dancing, but it feels natural to keep in step with each other.

Louis smiles at Harry, for him. He's noticed that Louis has a smile just for him. It's different than his laugh for when Aiden says something funny, or the eyebrow waggling grins he sends Mary. Harry wants to think they're, quieter. They feel real. Like Louis can't help them, even though maybe he'd like to. 

The song is slowing to a close and so are they, and Harry notices that their elbows aren't up like they were when they were mucking about. Instead their arms have slid around each other. 

His waist burns where Louis touches. He feels naked, and as if each one of Louis' fingertips was pressing against his heart instead of his skin all at once.

His hand on Louis' shoulder is gripping him tighter than maybe he should be, not hurting but. Maybe not wanting to think about the inevitable letting go that'll happen once the song ends.

Harry isn't stupid. He knows what he's feeling for Louis, and unless he's horribly misreading all the times Louis has bitten him and fallen a top him and giggled with him. Maybe Louis feels the same way too.

The song ends and Harry and Louis are standing backstage wrapped up in each other, smiling at each other.

They let go of each other's hands, but Louis' stays on Harry's waist. From there it feels only natural for Harry to slide his hand over Louis' shoulder until it rests at home in the crook of his neck.

Turning, as if to bow, or something. To acknowledge the little show they put on. They notice no one is really watching them. 

In fact, they’re pretty much alone. Zayn, Niall and Liam are tossing around a little paper ball and everyone else is focused on themselves, no cameras to be had backstage.

There's a large part of Harry that's vindicated. Every personal moment doesn't really feel private with the way they’re constantly filmed. Everything is given away to the viewers at home and a quiet slowdance with Louis is something he wants to keep.

A memory for himself years down the line that he won't have to live down on TV. Louis looks nervous when he looks at Harry, and Harry realizes maybe the audience is a way for Louis to keep himself private.

Not much emotion in a joke, but Louis hasn't let go of his waist, so Harry presses a kiss to Louis' cheek and says, "Thanks for the dance, Tomlinson."

**february 2011**

"Come home with me," Harry had told Louis as they left the recording studio.

They had a two week break before the X-Factor tour, they were about to be together for so many months. On a cramped bus, in small hotel rooms. They were going to already be breathing down each other's necks. But when Louis said yes he didn't really think of any of that. Louis remembered the shy, sweet kisses they'd shared pressed up against each other, the glassy look in Harry's eyes when his mouth went slack.

"Okay."

They took a bit of time to pack, and headed out the next morning by plane, because they could do that now. They sat giddy in first class, excited in the spontaneity that was allowed to them with their new contracts. 

They took the cab from the airport and met Anne in the front with hugs and kisses. Harry took Louis upstairs to his room where they dropped their belongings, with Harry sprawling out on the only bed. 

Louis pouted, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Harry's face faltered and he blushed, picking at the bedspread, "Uh, I thought we could just share?"

Louis felt his face go warm, before he threw away caution and jumped onto the bed and Harry. Bouncing a little on the mattress with the impact, Harry's giggles ringing loud in the room, "Well, if you insist."

He felt Harry's hands slide up underneath his shirt, "I'm asking very nicely."

Nodding his consent, Louis lost track of the conversation, instead staring at how red Harry's mouth was, the little indents left by his teeth. Well if Harry could bite his mouth it was only fair that Louis could lean in and take a bite, too.

Harry let out a startled little noise, but leaned into him before Louis could think twice.

"Hazz! Lou!" 

Louis pulled back, and Harry yelled, "Yeah, mum?"

"Dinner's up!"

Harry made a frustrated little noise and squeezed at Louis' bum once, making Lou not-squeak, and they both headed downstairs wiping sweaty hands on their jeans and fixing their hair.

Dinner goes well, banter flowing easily and Louis lays a hand on Harry's thigh halfway through the meal that keeps him warm throughout. Anne insists that she can handle dinner, but Harry and Louis perch up by the sink and don't leave until she leaves with a soft, "Boys."

They've turned on a radio Anne keeps in the kitchen and it's turned to some old station. The music drifts through the kitchen as Louis is suds deep in the sink and Harry dries and puts the dishes away, since his household is more familiar to him.

It doesn't take long for Louis to start flicking the soap at Harry, and for Harry to roll the towel up and slap at Louis, until Louis is grabbing onto Harry's face with soapy hands and bringing his face close, pressing wet smooches all over his face that make Harry scrunch his face up and laugh.

The song changes up, a slow jazzy number that has Harry nuzzling into Louis' neck and saying, "Dance with me."

Louis acquieses easily and they move around the kitchen. Laughing Louis spins Harry out with a flourish, bringing him back so Harry is pressed into Louis' chest.

Louis is smiling at Harry with squinty eyes, his sharp teeth poking over his lips. He smiles like he's up to something, but all he does is move with Harry's back pressed to his chest. Loving, when he drops a kiss on his shoulder.

The song ends, and Louis moves back, "We should finish these dishes for your mum."

Harry scoffs, "Suck up."

"You love it," Louis winks out, and returns to scrub at a pot. Wiggling his bum in a way that makes Harry plaster himself over Louis' back, wrapping his arms around Louis' middle.

"Now, you're slacking on your duties? What am I gonna do with you, sunshine?" Louis' tone is pleased though, and he's leaning to press himself against Harry.

"I'll go back in a minute. Just gotta hold you first."

**september 2011**

They're a little tipsy and Harry is laughing too loud at one of Liam's jokes before Louis comes up to the table, sliding in close to Harry and pulling at his hand.

The cameras for the wedding are gone and Louis lost his jacket a long time ago, stealing Harry's because, “You're a furnace, you can handle it, yeah?”

Like Harry wouldn't rip the shirt off his back to see Louis in it.

Louis tugs Harry up and there are couples on the floor, and jazzy songs have been playing from the tribute band all night. Louis spins Harry, making him dizzy before pulling him close.

Recognizing the beat Harry holds Louis' hand and his neck, letting Louis lead him slowly on the dance floor and whisper the into his ear, “Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft.”

Making Harry smile and hum when Louis presses a swift kiss to the apple of his cheek, before he softly sings, “There is nothing for me, but to love you.”

Harry leans firmly into Louis then, feeling Louis' hand squeeze at his waist, and pressing his face against Louis' shoulder so they're swaying, softer than the song.  

It feels oddly permanent to be dancing together at a wedding, and Harry realizes that he wants that with Louis. Wants forever, and their friends and family to watch them take their vows. Wants to hold his hand, and have the boys make speeches.

For now Harry just leans, into Louis says, “You look good in my jacket.”

Louis smiles dirtily at him and says, “I’d look better out of it?”

Cackling Harry lets himself be led around the dance floor, watching other couples, and small children on their parents feet and thinks about the future.

**february 2012**

Paris has always been beautiful, but the time Harry and Louis spend there feels magical. 

They sneak out of their hotel, walking away from their handlers and fans, and meeting up in one of the quiet backstreets Harry found wandering around during the day.

Harry tells him about the things he saw there in the sunshine, the little market he'd googled before heading here. Louis asks him how he has time for all this, he always feels knackered. Naps in hotels in the spare time they have, phones his mum while cracking open a coke from the mini bar.

They walk hand in hand down the street tucking themselves tighter into their coats and tighter into each other, to avoid the night air turning their noses cold. The ring Harry wears feels cold against Louis' hand, but it's the promise of forever Harry wears more than the metal that makes him shiver.

Suddenly, Harry stops, making Louis yank backwards towards him, “They're playing our song, Louis.”

“Harold, it's dead quiet,” and it is, the only sound coming from the cars moving by on streets nearby, busier than theirs. The night cloaking the city in silence.

Harry smiles soft and sure, pulling Louis in by his hip and bringing their hands on top of his chest, “Listen, bum, bum bum bumbumbumbum.”

Curling fingers to press against Harry's heartbeat, Louis smiles and lets Harry sway him, pressing his cold nose into Harry's warm throat.

The street lamps glow soft above. The light casts distorted shadows on their face, but Louis lights up from the inside for him, “Of course, our song.”

He feels like he can hear Harry's heartbeat from where he's pressed to his chest, he knows he can't. Coats, and shirts too heavy and blocking his way. But he'd swear it's playing their song anyway.

**july 2012**

Louis can't sleep sometimes. Has problems with sleepwalking, sleeptalking ever since he picked up Harry's bed habits. The little mumbling that he caught after so many nights listening to Harry try and make conversation with him even in his dreams.

He usually watches Harry sleep until he can rest as well, but he misses him tonight. They don't have work tomorrow miraculously, so Louis trails his fingers along Harry's throat gently, whispering his name.

“Harry, Harry, Hazza,” Louis whispers, touches becoming firmer when they reach his collarbones, playing with the bare skin of his chest until Harry starts smiling and he stops.

Harry frowns then, “Why'd you stop?”

Louis bites his arm and shuffles out of bed taking the comforter with him and making Harry protest, “But _why_.”

Harry catches up to him in the hallway and shuffles underneath Louis' arm in the comforter. Louis curls Harry against him as he keeps walking and opens the big french doors that lead outside.

The stone floor is cold against their bare feet, and Louis sits up on the stone bannisters, pulling Harry between his legs to hook his chin on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's hand slide back to rest on Louis' thighs, and Louis hugs Harry, wrapping the comforter around them both. “Did you bring me out to look at the stars, Lou?”

Louis nods feeling his chin move Harry's shoulder. "Yeah, see up there? There's Peter Pan's star. And Orion's belt. And the little dipper."

Harry laughs, "You're a regular astronomer, Lou."

Louis shushes him with a smacking kiss to his cheek, "Hush you. You see those five?"

Harry nods, leaning more firmly against Louis. Feeling his thighs squeeze him. "That's us. You, me. Zayn, Niall, and Liam."

Quieter now, Harry asks, "Which ones are us two?"

Louis whispers, "You're the brightest one. And I'm the one twinkling at you, of course."

Harry grumps, "Maybe I'm the twinkling one and you're the bright one."

"Well, maybe I can't tell us apart anymore. With all this brightness and twinkling."

Harry turns so that he's face to face with Louis and nods. Pecking him on the nose, "I like that. You're all shiny for me."

Shrugging Louis says, "Couldn't shine for anyone else."

Harry coos at him, "Look at you gone all sappy. Telling me I'm a bright star and that you're all mine."

Burying his head in Harry's chest he shoves at him gently, "No one'll believe you."

Slowly they hear music come through from a house party going on down the street.

"Must be massive to be listening to it over here," Harry says, but Louis is already hopping off the bannister, leaving the comforter to hang. He wraps their fingers together and places his hand at the back of Harry's neck. Harry's hand comes to rest at Louis' waist, and his lips slide across Louis' cheekbone. 

They move there until much after the music is gone, and when they head to bed they forget the comforter. They fight over who has to get the spare one and Harry whines that Louis is the one who woke him, and he thought he was a star. Louis pretends to be asleep.

Harry rolls his eyes, but when he comes back with the comforter Louis is actually asleep. He drapes them both in the comforter and curls himself around Louis and sleep. 

**december 2012**

They're up in Doncaster for the holidays, spending Christmas Eve and Louis' birthday with Louis family. They're up a few days early and it's been nice. 

Staying in Louis' childhood home, waking up to have breakfast with Louis' mum and sisters. Harry helping Jay with the tea and eggs after a muttered good morning between the two of them, rolling their eyes at how useless everyone else is in the mornings.

"Doesn't get it from me," she tells Harry as Louis shuffles in and sits down by Lottie and Fizz. 

Harry ruffles Louis' hair, barely getting away with it, and giggling out, "S'okay. I can take care of him."

Louis sticks his tongue out at Harry and Harry makes to grab it making Louis laugh, before making hands at the tea being offered to him. 

"Ta, Haz," Louis mumbles while sipping at it.

It's comfortable to be at home.

They watch the girls so Jay and Dan can go out that night, and end up popping in Cinderella. Phoebe complains that it's boring, but Charlotte says it's one of her favorites and Pheebs has been going through a bit of an idolization phase so they end up watching it.

It turns out Cinderella actually _is_ a bit boring, so by the end Charlotte has wandered off into her room with Phoebe trailing behind her and Daisy is asleep on the other end of the couch.

Louis has more been playing with Harry's head in his lap than watching the movie. Moving each strand of hair out of the way so he can view Harry's face unobstructed. Tracing fingers along Harry's eyebrows, down the slope of his nose.

Paying close attention to a face he already has memorized. Cinderella has just gotten to the ball, when Harry springs up with more energy than Louis expected him to have.

The soft strings filter in along with Cinderella singing, 'So this is love."

Harry brings a hand out to Louis to help him up, takes his waist in and leads them along the living room, humming along and making soppy faces at Louis that make him laugh.

He places a hand at the bottom of Louis' back, dipping him before taking his mouth in a showy kiss that turns tender. 

When he pulls back Louis is staring up at Harry, eyes crinkling up with the tenderness that he feels in his heart for this man in his arms and his home.

Harry blooms like a flower underneath Louis' love, feels like he could almost touch the force of Louis' affection. Harry shrugs back at the couch and rasps, "Let's carry Daisy upstairs, and go to bed, yeah?"

Louis nods softly and Harry turns to cradle Daisy up in his arms. Louis watches from the doorway as he tucks her into bed, and feels a pang in his heart. Harry meets him at the door, and Louis leads him with a hand on his arm back to their room. 

"You're gonna make a great old man one day, Styles," Louis says sliding into pajama bottoms, and tossing a pair to Harry.

Louis slides into bed and Harry crawls on top of him smug. "You wanna have babieeees with me," he sing songs out, pressing smooches against Louis' face.

Louis squirms underneath his attention, "I don't know what you're talking about, clearly you're unbearable."

Harry laughs and keeps kissing him, wiggling his left hand in his face. Heavy with the ring he wears in private. Keeps talking, "You wanna marry me."

Louis shakes his head, "No such thing. I don't even know whose ring that is."

Hands slide down Louis' body, pressing into the ticklish places, "Tell me you love me."

Louis is wriggling about now, laughing at the way Harry's hands press into his sides, "How could I love a monster like you?"

"You loooove me," Harry insists, hands and mouth peppering Louis endearingly.

"I give, I give. I do. I do," Louis gasps out. 

Harry beams at him, "Good. 'Cause I love you too."

**april 2013**

The bunks on the bus are small, even though there are a lot of them. Usually Louis will pass out as soon as he gets on the bus, exhaustion from the show helping him sleep.

But Harry ends up staying up after, exhilaration from being on stage running through him still. He'll go to the front and chat with Niall and the bus driver or maybe stay on twitter for a bit, call his mum or Gemma.

By the time Harry is drifting off in his bunk, Louis is waking up and heading back to play videogames with Liam and whoever's on tour with them now.

It's not long after Harry passes out now that he feels the curtain open and Louis pop his head through. It's rare that Louis wakes him up, but he's smiling down at him and all Harry can do is smile lazily back and open his arms for Louis to lay with him. Louis shakes his head though and motions for Harry to follow him.

Harry holds out a hand for Louis again and this time Louis takes it, helping him climb out of the bunk, but keeping hold of his hand with a sly smile as he walks them back.

Where the video game is usually set up there's music coming from the speakers. It's not a big space, it's mostly taken up by the couch, but there's just enough room for Harry and Louis to shuffle in before Louis slides the divider closed.

Harry is slumped onto Louis, face buried in his neck, "What's this about?"

Louis moves them slowly, not many steps in their slowdance, but they make the circle. Louis is rubbing a hand down Harry's spine and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Dunno. Feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

Harry smiles, pressed against Louis' face and loves him. Loves how Louis loves him too. These little quiet moments, that are just for them, for Harry to press his knee against Louis' and smile into his hand the next time an interviewer brings up who the most romantic member of the band is.

"Wanted to steal a little romance for me?" Harry says, and his smile is clear in his words, the way it usually is with Louis.

"I'd steal it all for you, love," and Louis is quiet and real. In his arms he feels solid.

Harry sighs happily into Louis, "Just need you."

"Good thing you've got me then." Louis pulls back and presses a kiss to Harry's mouth, warm and happy like the moment.

"Got you, Lou."

Even when their hands slide into each other shakily, wrinkles permanently set into their eyes and smiles. Louis will lean into Harry for a moment while they sway, press his ear to Harry's chest and hear their song.


End file.
